Organization 13 Msn Chat
by Temptatious-Darkness
Summary: Some Of The Members Of Organization 13 Have A Chat On Msn M For The Things They Chat About


_Hello, Random Thing I Hope You Enjoy Aha And I Know Thing Are Spelt Wrong Or In Text Talk_

**Disclaimer : I**f** I O**wned** K**ingdom** H**earts** I W**ouldn't** B**eWriting** T**his**.**

**Msn Names:**

**Roxas: **The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (;

**Zexion: **Cloaked Schemer …

**Demyx: B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD**

**Axel: **My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ]**

**Marluxia: **Pink_Headed_**Flower**King

**??: M**ysterious

**--**

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Has Signed On

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Heyy

*You Ok

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*Hello and yes, you?

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Good And Im Fine Thanks But …

*What The Fuck Is Up With Your Name!?!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*ma names fine…

*whats wrong with it

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Your Sex Is On Fire …And FlameHead…What The Fuck Is Up With That?

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*nuttin I think its ok, expresses who I am and all ;)

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*How Is Your Sex On Fire?

* …

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*it just is aha xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Omg…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*what now?

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*You! Your So Stupid Lol

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*Aha

*so whats your name bout? Who does roxy like xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Someone

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*we're best mates, tell me!! Aha

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Is Now Offline

--

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*how rude xD

--

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Has Just Signed On

--

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*HI!!!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*hey demyx

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*=p

*you okaaaaiiiiiiiiiii

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*im good you?

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

* im …

*GREAT THANKS!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*you had any sugar?

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*…no…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*don't lie to me : (

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*OK OK!!

*I did!!

*but marly said I could!!!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*when he is on ima talk to him lord mansex band you from sugary shit

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*NOOOOO PLEASE DON'T!! I WAS JUST A LITTLE D:

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*really now?

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*OK OK it weren't!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*how much?

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*well….

*2 chocolate bars

*1 lolly pop

*and a load of cherry sweets!!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*DAMN MARLUXIA!! You extended ur usual amount limit as well!!

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*im sowy D:

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*-sigh- don't worry dem dem

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*ok :3

--

Cloaked Schemer … Has Just Signed On

--

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*ZEXY!!!!

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*Hello Demyx

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*lol

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*you okkaaaaaaiiiii!?!!?!?!

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*No

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*D: WHY?!?

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*xD what up 'zexy'

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*I lost my favourite book…

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*OMG NO WAIII!!!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*aha xD

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*I'm upset because I was wishing to read it tonight before I went to bed.

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*wait…

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*What?

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*you don't read before bed

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*Yes, yes I do.

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*you wank before bed…

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*_

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*What gave you that idea?

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*I hear you moan and cry out and shit, your rooms next to mine, it's not nice

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

* …

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*D: AHHHHHH

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*****ahaha its true!

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*…

--

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Has Just Signed In

--

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*YOU!!!

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*me? :3

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*YES YOU!!! -angry face-

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*what did ii do?

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*give demyx sugar you flower headed dick!!

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*Amusing.

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*O.O

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*D: NUU leave marly alone! D:

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*what he said D:

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*why you give him sugar!!

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*he begged for it D: and gave me the 'eyes' D:

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*the eyes…OMG THE EYES!

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*I KNOW!!! D:

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*…Immature idiots.

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*what zexy said : 3

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*Demyx

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*yus xD

Cloaked Schemer … Says:

*Do you want to come to my room?

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Says:

*yeah!! :3

--

**B**_ubbly_**K**ingdom**O**f**W**_ater_ **xD **Is Now Offline

--

Cloaked Schemer … Is Now Offline

--

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*what just happened

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*I have no idea…

*O.O

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*aha

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Has Just Sign On

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Hey Again

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*OH hey!! -waves franticaly-

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*_

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*so you decided to come back

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Yeah

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*WHY YOU BLOCK ME!?!

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*You Were Harrassing Me

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*sexual harrassment O.e

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*NO!!

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*No Marluxia…Harassing Me By Asking About Who I Like…

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*^.^ AWWWWWWWW

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*xD

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*who do you like roxas ^.^

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Well…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*so you concider telling him who you like and not me…your BEST friend

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*im special xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Anyway…It's One Of My Best Friends…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*oh

*well…roxas im flattered but

*I just don't feel the same…at least I don't think I do :/

*im sorry :/

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*NOT YOU!! Idiot! Xion!!

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*-.-

*and kwl

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*tht is so sweet!!!

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*…

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Says:

*xD I feel stupid

--

My **Sex** Is **On** Fire***** _Flame_**Head**!! **; ] **Is Offline

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*O.O

--

**M**ysterious Has Just Signed On

--

**M**ysterious Says:

*Hello Everyone

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Oh, Hi? Who Are You?

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*Mummy :3

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*…

**M**ysterious Says:

*I wont tell u who I am hehe

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Pft, Whatever

**M**ysterious Says:

* lol

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*so…

**M**ysterious Says:

*who does roxas like?

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*just had that convo xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Xion ^.^

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*aha lol, isn't it adorable (:

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Ahaha…Not, Don't Do Tht Flower Boy

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*ok xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

* Mysterious Is Being Quiet…

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*yeah…

--

**M**ysterious Is Now Offline

**--**

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*****guess what marly thinks xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*What

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*mysterious is xion xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*…

*No…

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*yes! ;p

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*No…

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*oooohhhhh yes xD

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Says:

*Wholy Crap!!

--

The**One**And**Only**…**R**oxas **3 **?? (; Is Now Offline

--

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Says:

*…im a loner D: AHH

--

Pink_Headed_**Flower**King Is Now Offline

--

_Finished, No Flames, Flames Will Be Ignored Entirely Aha _


End file.
